


Done Dirt Cheap

by meh_guh



Series: Dishonest John's Special Rates [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Sex Pollen, dub con, needless angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_guh/pseuds/meh_guh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's POV for 'Dirty Deeds'. Steve gets dosed with sex pollen, only he doesn't realise it. All he knows is he really REALLY wants to go see Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Dirt Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> Series title and both story titles are ACDC-related; the series title is from the cartoon which inspired the song 'Dirty Deeds', and the titles (and what Tony's listening to in his lab) are from the song
> 
> EDIT: paragraph breaks now employed. Whoops? Sorry for the Wall o Text

Steve swung his shield, but Aphrodismo – Aphrodismo? Really? Tony was going to have opinions on that – dodged, hurling another cloud of powder. It didn't seem to have had any effect, but you never knew, so Steve flipped back out of range and threw his shield.  
  
'Ha! Missed!' Aphrodismo crowed, striking a victorious pose. 'I, Aphrodismo, will neve-'  
  
He collapsed, unconsious and possibly concussed, and Steve caught the shield.  
  
'Haven't you ever seen me fight?' he muttered as he bent to remove the powder-filled gauntlets from Aphrodismo's wrists.  
  
'Thank you Captain,' Maria Hill's voice rang out over her footsteps as she entered the warehouse. 'We can take it from here.'  
  
Steve glanced at her and lifted the gauntlets. 'Whatever's in these doesn't seem to do anything, but it's probably best contained.'  
  
'Still not my first rodeo,' Hill jerked her head towards the door. 'I've got a driver waiting to take you back to the mansion.'  
  
Sometimes, Steve thought, Hill made him want to slap her. He jerked a little when he ran over that thought. What sort of thought was that to have about a dame? A fellow soldier? He shook himself.  
  
'Thank you,' he handed her the gauntlets, then stalked out to the car.

****

When he got back to Avengers Mansion, Steve thanked the SHIELD driver and went straight to the kitchen for a glass of water. He drained it, and then another two, slightly puzzled. Why was he so hot and twitchy? The fight had hardly been exhausting. Maybe he ought to have a shower.  
  
He wandered to his room, stripping his uniform as he walked towards the ensuite, but he paused at the door.  
  
Actually, what he really wanted to do was to go see Tony. He tossed his uniform in the laundry pile, grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt, and headed down to the lab.  
  
He paused at the bottom of the stairs to stare through the windows. The crashing noise Tony liked to call music was faintly audible even through Stark soundproofing.  
  
Tony had his back to the door, head bent over something small and fiddly-looking, one foot twitching to the beat.  
  
Steve smiled fondly; Tony was always attractive, but when he was in his element, when he was slightly manic, dishevelled and filthy from exercising his genius he was blazing hot.  
  
The song changed, and Steve watched as Tony started to wriggle in his chair, an unconcious shimmy to the tune that seemed to suck all the air out of the room. Steve's pants suddenly felt too tight, and he pressed against the glass for a moment before he remembered how to open the door. He keyed in his code, dialing Tony's noise pollution down to a more reasonable level and shot across the room.  
  
Tony half turned his head and said something Steve couldn't hear over the rushing of blood in his ears. He lifted Tony bodily out of his chair, kicking it aside, and pinning Tony face-first on the bench.  
  
'Uh, we could take the Mustang if you've developed issues with electric cars?' Tony said, non sequitur.  
  
Steve ignored him, pressing full length against Tony, nudging his legs apart and leaning in to sniff at the nape of Tony's neck.  
  
God, he smelt good. Under him, Tony stiffened, but he relaxed almost immediately. Steve hummed in pleasure and set about sucking a mark into Tony's skin. Something to show all those society dames and self-involved models always hanging around Tony that he was off limits. Growling, Steve bit down, murmuring Tony's name over and over again.  
  
Tony shuddered, spreading his legs further and angling his head down to give Steve greater access.  
  
Rock hard now, Steve slid unsteady hands around Tony's waist to undo his jeans and God! Tony wasn't wearing anything under them, his member hard and leaking in Steve's hand.  
  
Steve jerked Tony's jeans down past his knees and shoved the filthy singlet up, baring Tony's back as Tony shouted something to JARVIS. Tony scrabbled for something on the desk, then shoved a tub of vaseline at Steve.  
  
Steve leaned forward again to mouth at the mark he'd left on Tony's skin. This was better than he'd ever dared imagine.  
  
He uncapped the vaseline, and started working Tony open, grinning at the breathy sounds his fingers elicited.  
  
'Steve...' Tony sighed into his own forearm as Steve withdrew his fingers and pressed in.  
  
Tony took it all, back arching in a sweet curve when he threw his head back and closed his eyes.  
  
'Knew you'd be brilliant,' Steve breathed, almost silently. 'I love you, Tony.'  
  
Tony shifted a little, then said with a challenging tone 'Come on then, fuck me Rogers.'  
  
And Steve was _all over _that; he seized Tony by the hips and dragged him back, Tony's hands slapped against the edge of the desk to brace himself as Steve started thrusting.__  
  
Tony groaned, rocking back into Steve, both hands clamped white knuckled on the edge of the desk.  
  
He couldn't touch himself, Steve realised belatedly, not without losing his balance, so Steve slid a hand around to grip Tony's cock.  
  
'I love you,' he mouthed against the bruise. 'I love you, I love you, oh... Tony!'  
  
His climax surprised him, punching out of him without warning, and seconds later he felt Tony clench, then spill across Steve's wrist. He grinned at the back of Tony's head as he slid out. He really needed that shower now, they both did. Maybe Tony would join him; he was frequently joking about saving water that way.  
  
Steve stepped back, propping himself against a bench a few feet away while he caught his breath.  
  
Tony stayed bent over with his head down for a moment, and Steve could see his ejaculate dribbling out of Tony's hole and down his thighs.  
  
Tony's shoulders stiffened, suddenly, and he bent to yank his jeans back up, picking up his singlet from the floor. When he turned around, he was wearing what Steve bemusedly recognised as his PR smile. He stepped closer to Steve, using his shirt to wipe Steve's hand clean. Steve had a moment of regret that he hadn't thought to taste it, but consoled himself with the idea of future opportunities.  
  
With gentle hands, Tony tucked Steve back into his pants and smoothed his t shirt. Steve leaned forward to kiss him, but somehow Tony's mouth was always at the wrong angle.  
  
And Tony wouldn't meet his eyes...  
  
'Come on, big guy,' Tony said, stepping away and slapping Steve's shoulder. 'Let's get you upstairs.'  
  
Steve tried to lean in again, but Tony ducked away. 'Why?'  
  
'Well,' Tony addressed Steve's chest, voice only mostly steady. 'Did you get your weekly checkup after patrol today?'  
  
'No,' Steve frowned. He should have, but 'I wanted to see you.'  
  
Steve reached out to stroke Tony's neck, only to have his hand intercepted and brought down to Tony's hip. Tony's gaze flicked up to meet Steves for a moment, then skittered over to the corner.  
  
'Protocol, Steve,' Tony smiled for real, though not for long, and stepped towards the elevator. 'Super Soldier you may be, but you still gotta get poked and prodded like the rest of us. Come on, I'll come up with you.'  
  
Tony had a brief conversation with JARVIS that Steve couldn't focus on. He moved silently back into Tony's space, Tony glanced around at him, startled as Steve inhaled the scent of himself on Tony. He liked it, but he was starting to get confused at Tony's behaviour.  
  
'Come on,' Tony smiled weakly, turning away again. 'Let's go let Hank give you the once-over so he can get back to his bugs.'  
  
Steve frowned, then dropped his gaze to the floor. 'OK, Tony.'

****

The ride up in the elevator was tense, though Steve was confused as to why. Tony's fingers twitched in a stacatto rhythm against his own hip. Several times, Steve attempted to capture Tony's mouth, but Tony was evidently well practised at evading unwanted advances.  
  
But why were Steve's advances suddenly unwanted?  
  
When the door opened, Tony herded him towards the infirmary, keeping up a steady stream of idle chatter. It dawned on Steve that Tony was limping heavily, and he felt a chill of guilt. Tony dodged again when he tried to touch his arm, and Steve's stomach sank. The urgent need to find Tony had faded, and when he thought back over the last hour...  
  
Good God, he'd lost all control! He hadn't even thought about Tony's reaction, just jumped him. He glanced at Tony, still avoiding looking at Steve, and abruptly felt ill.  
  
When they got to the infirmary, Tony shuffled awkwardly, keeping Steve between himself and Hank, offering a slightly manic farewell when Hank took charge of Steve. He, well 'fled' was the most apt description, and Steve stared after him, a horrified panic building in his chest.  
  
'So what happened today?' Hank waved Steve towards the biobed..  
  
Steve had a moment of abject terror before he realised Hank was asking about the patrol.  
  
'Uh,' he folded his hands in his lap and stared at them. 'I caught a new villain calling himself Aphrodismo. Got a faceful of powder; Hill took the cannisters. It didn't seem to have any effect,' he finished weakly.  
  
'Well,' Hank fiddled with the biobed's controls. 'For future reference, Steve, you should seek medical advice any time you get a faceful of a mysterious chemical. Especially if it was intended as an attack. Did you bathe when you got home?'  
  
Steve felt his face flame. 'No.'  
  
'Hmm,' Hank stared at the readings, then pulled a swab and phlebotomy kit out of a drawer. 'There might be traces on your skin, then. Your vitals are normal, anyway.'  
  
Steve sat still while Hank swabbed his face, then drew blood. He waited, trying not to think about what he'd done. The image of Tony limping away seemed to hover in front of him every time he closed his eyes. Steve dropped his head into his hands. What had he done?  
  
'Well,' Hank interrupted Steve's self-recrimination. 'You've metabolised whatever dose you got already, and there shouldn't be any further effects, but let me know the instant you feel off, OK?'  
  
Steve nodded. 'What was it, exactly? I mean, he called himself Aphrodismo, so I can guess what he thought it was, but-'  
  
'A disinhibitor. Depending on the dose, probably not much more serious than getting fairly drunk,' Hank folded his arms. 'Tony was evasive, even for him. What happened?'  
  
Steve flushed and looked away. 'I...' he got off the biobed. 'I have to talk to Tony.'  
  
Hank shrugged, turning away. 'Suit yourself. I'm going back to my lab.'  
  
Steve nodded miserably and went to Tony's room. He stood at the door, fist raised for a moment before he changed his mind. He should give Tony some space; he couldn't face the idea of causing Tony any stress, and having to face Steve so soon after... his mind veered away from the word.  
  
Steve stepped back. He should give Tony some space.

****

The next day, Steve waited in the kitchen by the coffee maker rather than going for his usual run. Seven o'clock came and went, as did eight before he realised Tony wasn't going to turn up.  
  
'JARVIS,' he straightened his shoulders. 'When are you expecting Tony back?'  
  
'I apologise, Captain, but Mr Stark is sequestered in meetings all day. He gave me to understand that he did not expect to be back until tomorrow.'  
  
'Tomorrow morning,' Steve asked. 'Or just sometime after midnight?'  
  
'He did not clarify,' JARVIS sounded sorry. 'Shall I relay to him your desire to speak with him? He will no doubt have time enough to make a phone call.'  
  
'No!' Steve blanched at the idea of saying something like this over the phone. 'No, thank you JARVIS. I'll see him tomorrow.'  
  
'Very well, sir.'

****

But Tony remained elusive the next day as well, the door to the elevator and the one at the top of the stairs remaining stubbornly closed and JARVIS informing Steve that Tony would be ready immediately for Avengers business, but had otherwise set his lab on lockdown for a project.  
  
'No doubt,' Steve murmured to himself, feeling a fresh wave of guilt. 'Project Avoid Steve, and I can't blame him.'  
  
JARVIS made a sympathetic noise, and Steve went to the gym to work the heavy bag for a few hours.

****

At one am, Steve found himself haunting the kitchen again, staring morosely into a mug of tea and trying to decide how to get Tony to let him apologise. He was making very little headway.  
  
Some time later, after the tea had gone stone cold, Tony stumbled into the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee maker. He was covered in grease, wild-eyed and hair askew from running his hands through it too often. Steve stared at the mark he'd left on the back of Tony's neck, feeling a dark rush of possessive arousal. He wanted to touch it, to bite other bruises into Tony's flesh, to mark him all over.  
  
Steve was suddenly hyperaware of his own pulse. He stood and moved quietly to stand between Tony and the door, careful not to get close enough to be threatening, and cleared his throat.  
  
Tony jumped, turning to stare, then glancing the coffee, then the wall. 'Oh. Sorry, I'll just-'  
  
'You're avoiding me,' Steve couldn't stop himself from taking a step towards Tony. 'Tony, I-'  
  
Tony visibly pulls himself together, straightening his shoulders and sipping the coffee like this was a normal conversation. 'Sorry about that,' he said flippantly. 'I thought I'd give you some space.'  
  
Steve gaped, wondering briefly whether he'd ever know how Tony's mind worked. Giving Steve space?  
  
'Who knew there was a villain called Aphrodismo out there?' he continued, rambling like usual. 'We've gotta stop letting them name themselves; maybe there's some way to set up name registration to prevent the really corny ones from-'  
  
Steve couldn't stand the normality of it any more. 'Tony, I'm so sorry,' pressed his hands together to stop them from reaching out for Tony. 'If you want to press charges, I'll come quietly. Or do you want me off the team? I can move out as soon as you say; obviously I'll have to resign, I can't claim the right to the shield now-'  
  
'What?' Tony jerked, stepping toward Steve wide-eyed. 'Steve, what are you on about?'  
  
Steve looks up, eyes shining. 'Tony, I _raped _you.'__  
  
Tony blinked at him. 'You were drugged. We had some compromised-judgement sex, but trust me, that doesn't have to mean anything after the fact.'  
  
Steve shook his head forcefully. 'I hurt you,' he shoved his hands into his hair, half-turning away with the shame of it. 'I saw you limping, and you didn't get Hank to check you out.'  
  
Tony laughed. 'Steve, you're a big guy. Anyone woulda been limping a little. Trust me, you aren't in my top fifty,' his gaze slid to the ceiling for a moment, his mouth working silently. He seemed to be counting. 'My top hundred for rough sex. You were drugged. If anything, I took advantage of you.'  
  
'Tony, you shouldn't let people hurt you,' Steve said, shocked as ever at Tony's casual disregard for his own safety. He settled his hands on Tony's shoulders for a moment before remembering himself. 'And I pinned you down and forced you even when you told me to stop.'  
  
'I never told you to stop,' Tony sipped his coffee again. 'Seriously, water under the sexy times bridge. Chalk it up to experience, and I promise to lay off the 40s clean cut jokes.'  
  
Steve stared at Tony, studying those well-loved features and considering letting Tony make this call. Considered going back to how things had been a week ago. Good God, it was tempting. If Tony really saw their... encounter that way, if he truly wasn't hurt or scared of Steve...  
  
He sighed. 'No, even if you're willing to let this go, I can't.'  
  
Tony's expression froze, then he spread his hands pleadingly. 'Supervillainous viagra, Steve. Can't we all just get a pass for this one?'  
  
Steve pulled himself to attention, taking a deep breath. 'Tony, I went to find you because I wanted you. I went past any number of people, it was you I was focussed on. I... I'm sorry, and if you can't work with me after this, I'll understand, but you deserve to know,' he closed his eyes to say it. 'I love you.'  
  
He could hear Tony's breathing stop, and had a pang of regret for the inevitable death of their friendship, but he couldn't stop. 'I know I'm not what you want,' he continued quietly. 'And I swear it won't affect my performance; I mean it hasn't yet, and it's been years-'  
  
There was a crash, and Steve's eyes snapped open, looking for the source. Before he could think, he found Tony in his arms, mouth seizing Steve's passionately and hands tangled one in the front of Steve's t shirt, the other in Steve's hair.  
  
Steve's fingers found the hickey on the back of Tony's neck and pressed, making Tony gasp and shiver. He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat.  
  
'You,' Steve pulled away far enough to rest his forehead against Tony's, frowning in confusion as he trailed one hand down Tony's chest to rest against the arc reactor. 'But you wouldn't kiss me the other day?'  
  
Tony pressed against Steve, sliding a thigh against Steve's erection and grinning. 'You'd clearly been drugged. I didn't want to give you anything to regret once it wore off.'  
  
'Sex is OK, but kissing is special?' Steve frowned. That seemed exactly the wrong way around, but he wasn't sure he could swear to his rationality when Tony was undulating against him like that.  
  
'Oh, yes,' Tony laughed. 'Ask any hooker, fucking's anonymous but kissing is verboten.'  
  
'Don't talk about yourself like that,' Steve cupped Tony's face. 'I love you and I won't stand for it.'  
  
Tony's eyes drifted shut, a small smile twitching at the corners of his lips. 'I'm gonna blow you now, Steve. I hope that's OK.'  
  
Steve gaped, unable to find the words. Tony didn't wait for him to recover, he just dropped to the floor, dragging Steve's pants down on the way and swallowing Steve's member in a practised-looking move.  
  
'Tony!' Steve jerked forward, hands flying to cupTony's head. 'Oh, I-'  
  
Tony moved back, letting Steve slide out of his mouth to grin up at him wickedly. 'After this, I'm taking you to bed and fucking you through the mattress.'  
  
Steve's eyes fluttered shut, cock twitching as he pictured it. 'God, yessss...'  
  
Tony swallowed him again, hot mouth and clever hands wrecking Steve's little remaining composure. He sucked for what felt like hours, experimenting with tongue and fingers, and pressing every advantage he found. _Like he did in every area of life _, Steve thought fondly, just as Tony slid a finger into his ass. Steve came without warning, hands tightening in Tony's hair spasmodically, then loosening and stroking to soothe when he regained control.__  
  
Tony swallowed a few times, sitting back on his heels to readjust Steve's pants, pressing one hand to his own hard on and staring up at Steve through his eyelashes.  
  
Steve stared down at him, trailing a hand from the back of Tony's head to swipe across Tony's lower lip to catch a drop clinging there, fingers lingering as Tony's tongue darted out.  
  
'Come on,' Tony climbed to his feet a little stiffly, stumbling as he straightened. Steve caught him, taking the opportunity to kiss Tony again.  
  
He slid a hand over Tony's erection, trailing kisses to Tony's pulse point. 'I believe you had plans for this?'  
  
Tony groaned, head dropping back in what Steve took as an invitation to mark him again.  
  
'God, Steve,' Tony groaned, twitching as Steve raised the bruise. High enough to be visible even if Tony wore a tie, Steve thought triumphantly.  
  
'Oh, Jesus,' Tony pulled away. 'Come on, you vampire, blow jobs in the kitchen are one thing, but first fucks happen in a bed.'  
  
'Ours didn't, Steve murmured, blushing a little.  
  
Tony raised his eyebrows. 'Have you been on the receiving end before?'  
  
'Not as such,' Steve leaned in to kiss Tony again. 'Fingers, and Sharon once used a plug on me.'  
  
Tony jerked against him. 'Urgh, God those SHIELD women are freaky hot bitches. Damn,' he laughed breathlessly. 'OK, not so blushingly virginal as I'd expected, but we're still taking this to a bed. I don't want to rush.'  
  
He reached out and grabbed Steve's hand, dragging him down the hall towards his bedroom. Progress was impeded by Steve's pressing need to pin Tony to the wall every few yards, but they made it eventually, laughing and flushed and both achingly hard. Tony opened the door, and Steve picked him up, ignoring Tony's squawk of surprise, and thre him on the bed, diving after him.  
  
He let Tony strip him, lying back in the pillows as Tony grabbed supplies from his bedside table, and spread his legs to let Tony settle in.  
  
Tony stared down at him, hands stroking Steve's flanks absently, a soft smile on his face. 'I am so in love with you, Steve Rogers.'  
  
Steve arched his back, pleasure coursing through him, and Tony repeated himself.  
  
'God, Tony,' Steve groaned. 'I need you in me.'  
  
Tony's slicked fingers nudged his entrance, and Steve pulled his knees to his chest, spreading himself for Tony. Two fingers became three, Tony teasing something inside which Steve realised must be his prostate.  
  
When Tony finally pulled his fingers free, wiping his hand on the sheet, they were both panting. Steve watched as Tony fumbled with a condom.  
  
'Do you have to?' he asked. 'I can't catch anything, you know, and I'd,' he blushed. 'I'd like it if there was nothing between us.'  
  
Tony froze. 'You're sure?'  
  
'Positive,' Steve reached out to take the foil square and throw it to the floor. 'Come on, Tony. Fuck me.'  
  
'It sounds so much dirtier when you say it,' Tony huffed, slicking himself up and pressing forward. Steve hooked a leg around Tony's waist, and Tony pulled the other one over his shoulder.  
  
'I've got you, Steve,' he breathed into a kiss. 'Just relax. I'll make you feel so good.'  
  
'You always do,' Steve cupped Tony's face in his hands. 'Show me what you've got.'  
  
Slowly at first, but too turned on to stay that way long, Tony started thrusting. Steve threw his head back, letting Tony bury his face in Steve's throat to murmur his name.  
  
Steve rocked back into Tony as enthusiastically as he could, but he had hardly any leverage, so he slipped a hand down to his own erection to pump.  
  
'God, that's so hot,' Tony gasped. 'Come for me, come on Steve, I wanna watch you come.'  
  
'Tony, oh God, Tony!' Steve spasmed, pulsing stripe after stripe across his and Tony's stomachs. He felt Tony come inside him at the same time, sobbing against Steve's shoulder.  
  
Steve held Tony against him for a long moment, revelling in the feel of Tony pressed against him, _inside _him, before Tony sighed and pulled back. It hurt a little as he slipped out, and Steve let Tony roll him over, feeling a little like a rag doll.__  
  
'Just have to check you out,' Tony said, fingers slipping into Steve's hole, feeling around gently. It was a little sore, but in what Steve recognised as the good way rather than the injury way. He hummed happily, and rolled Steve back over to press him into the mattress and kiss him soundly.  
  
'Enjoy yourself?'  
  
Steve smiled sleepily. 'definitely better than Sharon's plug.'  
  
Tony blinked down at him, shocked for a moment, then burst out laughing.


End file.
